1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an automatic image printing method, and an automatic printing apparatus nozzle for automatically printing an image on a target surface of a structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When attempting to paint an outer wall of a structure or realize various types of images such as a drawing, a letter, a symbol, and a logo for an image on a structure, a worktable has conventionally been suspended by a rope to be vertically movable using a gondola and the like on a rooftop of a structure, and a worker has directly performed a painting task or an imaging task while on the worktable, or the worker has performed the painting task or the imaging task while climbing down a rope fixed to the rooftop.
Particularly, when painting an image on an outer wall of a structure, a designer marks a sketch on a wall surface of the structure using the same means and methods as above, and then a painter paints the marked sketch using a brush or a paint roller.
However, since this kind of painting task or imaging task requires a worker to directly perform the task at a high position at an outer wall of a structure, the worker is constantly exposed to a danger of falling, and the danger is increased even more on a day with strong winds.
In addition, due to performing a painting task or an imaging task at a high position, the worker cannot freely move. Thus, the painting task or the imaging task is slowed, and a task performing period is extended.
In addition, other than a danger of industrial accidents, due to a characteristic of a painting task in that the painting task is manually performed by a worker, labor costs unnecessarily increase and become a cause of increasing construction costs.
In this way, when attempting to paint an outer wall of a structure or realize various types of images such as a drawing, a letter, a symbol, and a logo for an image on a structure, conventionally, although the result would have naturalness due to the task being manually performed, it is actually difficult to expect a realistic value. Particularly, it is inevitable that a size of an output is considerably limited when producing a drawing, a pattern, or a picture based on a large output since it is not easy to express a single large image.
Due to the above reasons, an automatic printing apparatus for painting an outer wall of a structure or printing an image on a structure has been disclosed. However, there is difficulty expressing a large image due to a limitation in a printing range of the automatic printing apparatus.